


Rabbit Of Negative Euphoria

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e04 Johannesburg, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, MJN Air Is A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I may have very slightly over-estimated how fine it would be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Of Negative Euphoria

They didn’t make it to Johannesburg on time, so they agreed they might as well stay at a hotel that night. Douglas waited until a dejected Martin had disappeared into their room before proceeding to corner Carolyn in the hotel lobby.

“When you said ‘a grand each’, you didn’t mean it that way, did you?”

She raised a questioning eyebrow, but for once didn’t try to bite his head off. “What are you about to suggest, Douglas?”

“We agreed on two grand; as long as you get the money, you’re not going to quibble on where it comes from, are you?”

Carolyn looked about to make a sarcastic remark, then apparently decided against it. “I’m never going to hear the end of it from Arthur if I demand that kind of sum from either of you. You pay for the BMW, and we’re all square.”

“That’s rather generous of you,” he acknowledged, fully aware that he had to tread carefully. “Thank you, oh Sir of Sirs.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied tightly. “Oh, and Douglas – try not to bankrupt my company, will you?”

“Your wish is my command, Sir,” he said suavely, making himself scarce before she could change her mind.


End file.
